Magic, Fame, and High School
by KissingKorpses
Summary: What happens when you combine 4 girls with mgaic powers, 4 hot guys, high school, and bitchy fangirls? You get HELL. moved from the account Rosalice SASUSAKU NARUHINA NEJITEN SHIKATEM KARIN BASHING!


_YAY disclaimer time!! I do not own Naruto… unfortunately_

… _but I do love the couples SasuxSaku nejixten shikaxtema and naruxhina!! _

_Enjoy and do not copy…_

_If you want to see your teddy again_

_X3 _

_Wait!! I forgot the summary!! _

"_The Elementals are a famous girl group around the world. But when they're forced to go back to High School, learn to control their elemental powers, fall in love with cold-hearted bastards(exept Naruto and Shikamaru), meet bitches, make enemies, and find out the true meaning of friendship, (what a mouthful!!) what will they do next? _

_This story has random ooc'ness and if people like it a sequel!! _

_In around mid chapter 1 _**Sakura:** _will be inner sakura!!_

X3

Chapter 1: Karma is a bitch

On a dark night in Kohona a famous girl band were making an appearance in the world renowned Fire Stadium.

_With the girls_

"Now make some noise for _The Elementals_!" the announcer said into his microphone. 4 girls walked onto the stage each of them wearing a kimono type thing (like Temari's outfit when she comes back from sand to help Shikamaru X3) The girl with the red hair and green eyes had a black dress with a pink bow and silver chest plate. The girl with green hair and brown eyes had a green bow and a light tan dress.

She had the same color chest plate as the girl with red hair. The next girl one with aquamarine hair and pale eyes had a blue bow with a sky blue dress. She had same chest plate as the other 2 girls. Finally the tallest girl with white hair and blue eyes (she ain't old it is a wig!! Oops I said too much… X3) had a red bow and a purple dress.

"We know who you are. Time for us to introduce ourselves!" said the red haired girl into the microphone. "I am Fire!" she said again. "I'm Earth!" said the girl with the green wig. "Air!" said the girl with the white hair. "And Water!" said the aquamarine haired girl confidently. "Together we are….." Fire started. "The Elementals!" the all said together. "Our final song of the night is 'I'm a Bitch'!" Earth shouted.

_Fire_

_Earth_

_**Air**_

**Water **

_**All **_

_I hate the world today_

_**You're so good to me, I know **_

**But I can't change**

_Tried to tell you but you looked at me like _

_Maybe I'm an angel underneath_

_**Innocent and sweet**_

Their voices harmonized together and the people in the crowd were in awe as they sang.

_**Yesterday I cried**_

_Must have been relived to see a softer side_

**I can understand how you'd be so confused**

_I don't envy you_

_**I'm a little bit of everything, rolled up into one! **_

_**I'm a bitch**_

Each girl put up the finger earning a healthy gasp from the crowd.

_I'm a lover_

**I'm a child **

_I'm a mother_

_**I'm a sinner I'm a saint **_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_**I'm your hell**_

_**I'm your dream**_

_I'm nothing in between_

_**You know you wouldn't want it any other way**_

**So take me as I am **

_This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man_

_**Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous**_

_And I'm going to extremes _

_**Tomorrow I will change and today won't mean a thing**_

_**I'm a bitch**_

Once again each girl put up the finger

_I'm a lover_

**I'm a child **

_I'm a mother_

_**I'm a sinner I'm a saint **_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_**I'm your hell**_

_**I'm your dream**_

_I'm nothing in between_

_**You know you wouldn't want it any other way**_

_**Just when you think you got me figured out**_

_The seasons already changin' _

**I think its cool you do whatcha do**

_And don't try to change me_

_**I'm a bitch**_

Once again each girl put up the finger

_I'm a lover_

**I'm a child **

_I'm a mother_

_**I'm a sinner I'm a saint **_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_**I'm your hell**_

_**I'm your dream**_

_I'm nothing in between_

_**You know you wouldn't want it any other way**_

Instrumental Break

_**I'm a bitch**_

Once again each girl put up the finger

_I'm a tease_

**I'm a goddess on my knees**

_When you hurt when you suffer_

_**I'm your angel undercover**_

_I've been numb_

_I'm revived_

_Can't say I'm not alive_

_**You know I wouldn't want I ANY other way **_

The girls ended on a good note and each struck a pose. The crowd burst into thunderous applause. (Too lazy 2 describe poses! X3) the girls each took a bow and walked off stage. "You were amazing out there girls." Anko their manager said through anime tears. Another girl with light purple hair was sitting in the corner crying anime tears. "What's wrong Anko? And what's up with Konan?" Fire asked while pulling off her wig letting short pink hair fall to her shoulders. "Yeah Anko. You're usually eating dango rice dumplings right now telling us how amazing we were." Water said while pulling off her wig revealing very short midnight blue hair with to bangs framing her face fall. (I am too damn lazy to make Hinata stutter, so lets say when she met the band (3 years ago) she got loads of confidence. Wait I just put parenthesis inside parenthesis! X3)

"Well you 4 are- are- are-.." Anko's voice trailed off with muffled sobs. "Spit it out damn it!" Air and Earth yelled at the same time their wigs all ready off. Air had dirty blonde hair in 4 ponytails and messy bangs across her face. Earth had chocolate hair to match her eyes in 2 Chinese buns at the top of her head and messy bangs to match Temari's. "TenTen! Temari! Stop yelling at Anko!!" Sakura yelled. "Sakura stop yelling at TenTen and Temari!" Hinata yelled back.

"Stop yelling at me for yelling at TenTen and Temari, for yelling at Anko!" (whoa, fairly oddparents moment! X3) Sakura yelled back obviously pissed off. "Both of you stop yelling at each other for Sakura yelling at TenTen and Temari for yelling at me!" Anko yelled with a vein popping out of her forehead. Each girl shut up and waited for Anko to speak again

"You girls are going to Flaming Leaf High. Yes you are going back to high school. Tsunade, Shizune, Yuki, and Zuki will be there. (Yuki and Zuki are my oc's. yuki is my other friends oc. X3) Yes you really have to go!" Anko said in a rush answering all their questions at once. "You will be starting school in August. Dismissed!" Anko yelled once more. Each girl let out a heavy sigh and began to make plans for their new school year.

* * *

_Timeskip 4 weeks later_

* * *

_Sakura P.O.V. _

* * *

It was early in the morning (6:00! I am constantly forced to wake up a 6 am! I can't even wake up at 7:00!! No, hey really have to wake up at like 3:00!! X3 I'm just that evil MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH back to the story!! X3)

_BEEP _

_BEEP _

_BEEP _

_BEEP _

"Damn alarm clock… SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Sakura yelled. Using her monstrous strength she destroyed her 1,000,000th alarm clock this month while making a small dent in her steel nightstand. "Time for the secret weapon…" Hinata whispered to herself. "Ahem... SAKURA! TenTen just scratched your favorite red guitar!!" said shy girl yelled. Sakura shot up her eyes blazing with anger. "Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Hinata greeted.

"Where is TenTen?" Sakura asked venom laced in her voice. "Why do you ask Saku-chan?' Hinata asked innocently. "She scratched my favorite guitar. Right?" Sakura asked. "You must have been dreaming Saku! Come on you've got 40 minutes to get ready for school!" Hinata replied cheerily. Sakura looked at Hinata with a raised brow then got up out of her bed.

Each girl had a bathroom in her room. Sakura walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower and washed her hair. She wrapped a black towel around her body. She walked to her mirror and brushed her teeth and pulled her hair into a sexy messy bun.

Sakura walked out her bathroom and into her walk in closet. She chose a black tank top that in sparkly pink letters read _"In My Dream Something Eats You"_ and some denim jeans and black converse. She also put a red and black butterfly clip in her hair and grabbed her black and red messenger bag and walked downstairs for breakfast.

Name: Sakura

Age: 16

Grade: 11th

Nicknames: Saku, Forehead, Saki, Cherry-face

Occupation: Lead singer and guitarist in 'The Elementals', controls fire element, tomboy, single (Saku: AND DAMN PROUD!!)

* * *

_TenTen P.O.V. _

* * *

TenTen woke up at the crack of dawn. Being with Anko for the longest period of life was used to waking up at the crack of dawn. (By dawn I mean 6 am!! X3) She took a quick shower, pulled her long hair into two buns and brushed her teeth. She pulled on a brown t- shirt in green letters reading _'Fuck You' _and some jeans with holes on the knees. She pulled on some black converse. She grabbed her tan and green messenger bag and walked downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Name: TenTen

Age: 16

Grade: 11th

Nicknames: Panda, Tennie,

Occupation: Drummer in 'The Elementals', controls earth element, tomboy, single (Tennie: AND LOVIN IT BABY!!)

* * *

_Temari P.O.V_

Temari was woken up by an icy blast of crisp August air. Each night Temari would leave her window open a crack to let fresh air into the room to wake her up in the morning. She got out of bed and walked into her bathroom to shower and brush her teeth.

Surprisingly when Temari tried to get her hair into to ponytails… She could!! She went into her walk in closet and chose a long sleeved purple shirt in black lettering read _'All Girls Have The Right To Be A Bitch.' _She also pulled on some denim shorts with a black star on the left back pocket. She slipped on some black converse like TenTen's. She lastly picked up her purple and silver messenger bag and walked downstairs for (you guessed it X3) breakfast.

* * *

Name: Temari

Age: 16 ½ (WOW!! She's a half older than the others!! X3)

Grade: 11th

Nicknames: Air-head, Tema, Spiky, Mari

Occupation: Base and guitarist in 'The Elementals' controls the air element, tomboy, single (Tema: LIVIN LAVIDA LOCA BABAY!!)

* * *

_Hinata P.O.V._

Since it was Hinata's turn to wake Sakura up, she had to wake up at 4:50. (couldn't wake up that early if I tried. X3) She took a 4 minute shower, brushed her teeth in 2 minutes and then chose her clothes. She chose a white top in bold letters that said_ "I know karate, ju-do, tae kwon doe, and 46 other dangerous words.' _She pulled on some khakis. Also a black knit cap for her hair covering it completely except for her bangs. She pulled on some black converse grabbed her blue messenger bag put her stuff downstairs then went back up to wake up Sakura.

* * *

Name: Hinata

Age: 15

Grade: 11th (she skipped a grade. X3)

Nicknames: Hina, Hime, Dove

Occupation: keyboardist in 'The Elementals' controls the water element, shy tomboy, single (Hina: THAT MEANS I CAN DATE MORE GUYS THAN YOU!!)

* * *

_Normal P.O.V. _

Each girl walked down the stairs together and went to the kitchen. Since they are rich pop-stars they have their own personal chef and buffets for breakfast. Each girl got their breakfast (too lazy to describe. X3) and ate their fill. "Would you like the limo to escort you today?" asked Kaori their favorite maid asked sweetly. "No thanks K.K. I think we'll take the skateboards." TenTen replied. The girls got up crabbed their messenger bags AGAIN grabbed their skateboards and left the house.

"Lets go guys!" Hinata yelled while pumping one of her fists in the air. "Calm down, Hina-chan. Does any one remember where the school is?" TenTen asked the others. Everyone shook their head except for Sakura. "Follow me people!" Sakura said while starting to ride away on her skateboard. "WAIT THE HELL UP SAKI-CHAN!!" Hinata, TenTen and Temari yelled at the same time. (Time for your randomness break. I like pie. Do you? Do you think bunnies are evil? I do. They will take over the world!! Girls: GET BACK TO THE DAMN STORY!! Me: EEEEEEEEPPPPPP! Okay! X3)

Everyone caught up with Sakura and were riding at the same pace. They were coming to a street they had to cross when a limo rode by. "Should we jump it?" Sakura asked. "Hell yeah!!" Temari shouted. "Let's go then!" Sakura replied. The girls skated faster and faster, until they were a 2 feet away from the limo. A few people passing by were yelling for the girls to move, but it was too late. Then right when they were about to hit the door of the limo. The girls jumped up at the same time! Their skateboards going underneath the stopped limo. The sunroof of the limo was open and a certain cold-hearted Uchiha saw a flash of pink above him… _"What the fuck was that?" _said bastard thought. He shrugged off the thought as his limo made a turn.

"That was AWESOME!!" TenTen yelled. "Totally!' Hinata yelled in agreement. "Come on you guys lets get to school." Temari said with Sakura nodding in agreement. So they skated off once more the crisp August air biting at their faces.

As they pulled up in front of the school they earned many curious looks from the other students. Glares from the girls, drool from the guys. "Come on you guys. Let's get to the office. These people are scaring the shit out of me!" Sakura whispered to Hinata. She nodded in agreement. "Excuse me," Hinata said in her sweetest voice laced with sugar to some random guy. (I will be having a lot of random guys in this. So all of their names will be S.R.G. k? X3) said guy started to drool but muffled out, "Down the hall go up the stairs to your left. Then go right until you smell sake." "Arigato!" Hinata said cheerfully. "Follow me guys!" Hinata said to the girls.

* * *

_With the guys _

* * *

A certain Uchiha started walking onto the Flaming Leaf High campus. His ebony locks of hair framed his face and gravity could not control the rest of his hair. He wore a black shirt and jeans. (Sasu- chan is boring! WAHHHHH! X3) His name was Saskue. Uchiha Saskue. His coal eyes scanned his surroundings most of the school. A random girl who was draped on his arm nudged him back to reality.

To his left a certain blonde was scanning the area too. His name was Uzumaki Naruto. He had spiky blonde hair and cold cerulean eyes. He wore a white shirt that said in red letters _'Vote for Pedro'_

He also wore some denim jeans. To Naruto's left stood Shikamaru Nara- genius. He had thick brown hair tied up into the shape of a pineapple and cold brown eyes. He wore a netted shirt revealing his fine toned chest and a pair of forest green cargos. To Saskue's far left was the Hyuga prodigy: Neji. He had pale lavender eyes that were colorless and cruel. He had long brown hair tied into a low ponytail causing people to accuse him of being a homosexual. He would give them a glare then the people would back off.

These 4 boys are the cold-hearted heartthrobs of Flaming Leaf High. They are also the richest playboys at their school. They had a girl for a night then was done with her. Most of all the guys just didn't care.

(Well then let's wait for first period. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Laugh with me girls! Girls and me:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Me: Back 2 the story!!X3)

* * *

_Back with the girls _

* * *

"Tsunade-baa-chan?" Sakura asked while opening the door to the principles office door. There was a heavy stench of sake. "This is Tsunade's office all right." TenTen muttered. On the desk in the middle of the room pushed against the back wall there were empty bottles of sake. "Um, Tsunade?" Hinata said as she knocked on the desk. A blonde head poked from under the desk. "Huh?" she muttered. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Tsunade noticed that there were 4 girls in her office. "Sakura, why the hell are you here?" Tsunade asked her hazel eyes blinking continuously.

"We have to go back to school. We need our schedules." Sakura replied. Tsunade rummaged in her desk and pulled out 4 separate pieces of paper. "Your schedules are the same. Your gym uniforms will be in your lockers. Your lockers are one away from each other." Tsunade said lazily. "Domo Arigato Tsunade-sama!" each girl said happily and walked out of her office. "Oh my god! Saku?" a happy voice asked. Sakura looked to her left and saw a waving girl who looked familiar. "Zuki?" Saku asked. (From now on I will call sakura Saku. K? X3) Mizuki Amari had light blue hair and blood red eyes. (In this since there are no ninja it's a genetic mutation. X3) she was wearing a button up white shirt with the sleeves ripped off messily. She also wore green and red plaid cargos and green converse. Her blue hair was pulled up into a messy bun at the top of her head her black messenger bag bouncing against her waist as she caught up to the girls.

"Saku-chan I'll be showing you around the school! Hey Tennie, Hina, Tema." Zuki panted. "Hi!" they replied. "Where's Yuki?" Temari asked. "She's in class. Let me see your schedules." Zuki replied.

_Their schedule_

_Homeroom: Hatake, Kakashi_

_Math: Sarutobi, Asuma_

_Chemistry: Orochimaru_

_Lunch_

_Girls P.E.: Mitirashi Anko_

_Music: Yuuhi, Kurenai_

_Art: Iruka and Ibiki (what the fuck do those 2 know about art?!X3)_

_First Aid: Shizune_

_Free Period_

_Life Science: Jiraya_

_Homeroom: Hatake, Kakashi pack up final bell_

_Release: 2:59.999999999999999 (I think this speaks for itself. X3)_

"Orochimaru isn't here today, guess we'll just skip to math. I have everything as you except P.E. and Math! And Yuki has your schedule except first aid and life science. I'll get her to show you around. Come on, I'll show you to homeroom." Zuki said while walking away from the girls. They had to register their thoughts before realizing Zuki was a few feet ahead of them.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Zuki asked as she opened a pale wooden door. The girls stepped in only to find themselves in head locks. "No one comes in before we do." A husky voice whispered in Sakura's ear sending chills up her spine.

TenTen was able to elbow her attacker in the stomach. Hinata bit him. Temari yelled "Fuck you!" and stomped on his foot. And Sakura kneed the man in his sensitive area. Zuki calmly waited for Kakashi to walk in. "Kakashi, seriously you need to teach these boys some manners." Zuki calmly stated. Kakashi Hatake was a tall man with spiky silver hair.

He wore a mask that covered one eye and was reading an orange (FUCKING PERVERTED X3) book. "Boys go to your seats. You need to meet the new students before you kill them." Kakashi said half-heartedly. The boys went to their seats and waited as the other students walked into the classroom.

"Class as you know, we have four new students. Girls why don't you introduce yourselves and name a few things you like. How bout you start with the pink hair?" Kakashi asked. "Okay," Sakura replied. "My name is Sakura. Just Sakura. My hair is naturally pink. Don't ever call me Pinky if you know what's good for you. I like to swim and sing. My favorite food is dango rice dumplings. I hate coldhearted bastards, fan girls and bitches. Mess with me or my friends and you will pay." Sakura said sweetly. "Guess I'll go next." TenTen stated. "My name is TenTen, and I have no surname. I like playing violent tennis a.k.a badminton and skateboarding. Read my shirt. Mess with my friends and me and…. You don't really want to know." TenTen said.

Hinata went up next. "Name: Hinata. My favorite food is miso ramen. I like soccer and playing piano. Don't mess with me."

"IF SHE LIKES RAMEN, I LIKE HER!!" a blonde boy yelled.

The girls chuckled and Hinata blushed a little bit.

Lastly was Temari. "Yo. My name is Temari. None of us have a surname. I hate the same things Saku hates and like basketball. Don't piss me off." _'time to put the plan into action!'_ Kakashi thought. "Okay Temari will sit by Shikamaru, Sakura will sit by Saskue, Hinata will sit by Naruto, and TenTen will sit by Neji." Kakashi said.

"HEY!! HOW COME THOSE BITCHES GET TO SIT NEXT TO OUR FUTURE MEN??" some random fangirls yelled. The guys (not Naruto, who gave a big grin, and Shikamaru who was sleeping X3) just smirked which made almost every girl faint. "Because I said so." Kakashi said bluntly. "Raise your hands so the girls know where to sit." (Here's the arrangement

Temari Shikamaru

Random people

Saskue sakura

Random people

Neji TenTen

Random people

Naruto Hinata

Teacher desk

Bye X3) the boys raised their hands and the girls walked over to the desks. "You have free time." Kakashi declared while getting back to his porn. Hinata pulled out her notebook and started sketching. Temari pulled out her guitar (out of nowhere!! X3) and started strumming. TenTen pulled out a kunai and started to sharpen it. And Sakura pulled out her ipod and turned to one of her favorite songs.

* * *

_Hinata P.O.V._

I walked over to my new seat and started to sketch. I was sitting next to a boy called, well I didn't know his name and I didn't really care. Seemed like he didn't care either by the way he ignored me.

I looked out a window to my left and saw a robin perched on a Sakura tree. It was a beautiful sight so I began to sketch it. I shifted in my seat so I could get a better view of the robin. Apparently my change of movement caught the eye of my desk partner.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I was a bit taken back by the curiosity in his voice. Only the girls had taken interest in my drawings. I regained my composure and was able to answer him. "Sketching that robin." I replied. "Why? If it flies away your drawing will be ruined." He shot back. "Why not? If I don't sketch it maybe I never will." I replied coolly. He looked baffled. When I go all fortune cookie on some one they are always dazed. I just hope the girls will make it through this class.

* * *

_After Homeroom in the hallways._

* * *

As Zuki showed the girls to their lockers people started to stare and whisper. It was pissing them all off. TenTen was the first one to snap. "If you have something to say, say it to our damn faces!" She yelled. "Your locker combos are written on the back of your schedule. I'll wait for yuki and she'll show you to the math class." Zuki said. As the hallway cleared only the girls were left. Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall.

Then it happened. Hinata fainted. The girl's eyes bulged. Sakura and TenTen crouched down to Hinata. TenTen checked her pulse. "It's getting slower and fainter." TenTen reported. Sakura looked at Hinata tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Hina-chan. Hinata-chan wake up! HINA-CHAN!!" sakura screamed.

The footsteps she heard coming down from the hall had gotten closer and the people who they belonged to were walking by sakura. "Wait!" Sakura shouted to them "do any of you know CPR? Please if you don't help us get her to the nurse! She'll die! Please help us!" Sakura pleaded to them tears falling down her face. One of the boys who had blonde hair looked at Hinata and walked over. He pumped her chest a few times then "kissed" her.

This process happened a few times until Hina woke up. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She saw the blond boy kissing her and she slapped him.

"Why in the name of Kami-sama are you kissing me?" Hinata yelled. "Hina you had a fainting spell and he saved your life! Be grateful!" Temari snapped. "Whatever. Domo Arigato, umm. What's your name?" Hinata asked. "Naruto Uzumaki." The boy replied. "Domo Arigato Uzumaki-san." Hinata said while bowing her head. (That rhymed. X3) "Whatever. What's with these um, fainting spells?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at Hinata she nodded, so Sakura began to speak. "When Hinata was a little girl…

* * *

_Flashback._

"_You ugly little slut!" Neji yelled. Hinata was 12 years old. Neji was her cousin and he hated Hinata. Why? Because Hinata's father chose her to inherit the family business. _

_Hinata was a shy girl and didn't know how to defend herself. Her left corner of her mouth was bloody from when Neji had just hit her. "Neji-nii san leave me alone! Please!" Hinata screamed. She got up and started to run. But Neji was faster. Hinata pushed herself harder. But Neji had picked up a 2 or 3 pound rock and threw it at Hinata's head. She fainted and Neji left her there._

_When she woke up in the morning she was in an unfamiliar apartment. A girl with pink hair and emerald eyes glistening with concern was hovering over her asking if she was okay…._

_End flashback. _

* * *

"That's how I met Hina. After that Anko adopted her and we slowly became a family." Sakura concluded. "Who's Anko? And what do you mean by family? You said yourself that you don't have a surname." Another boy with brown hair tied into a low ponytail asked.

"We don't know who you are and you expect us to tell you our life story?" TenTen snapped while looking over her shoulder. "Guys? Is that you? Good! Zuki told me to meet you guys here." Yuki Amari said as she walked down the hall. Yuki was wearing a scarlet Chinese style top with a golden dragon imprint swirling up her torso with the dragon's head ending on her left shoulder. Also she was wearing some forest green khaki's.

"Hina are you okay? Can you stand up?" TenTen asked the ice in her voice slowly edging away. "I'll be fine." Hinata replied while getting up. Her legs wobbled a bit but a sudden gust of win pushed her back up. She shot a grateful look at Temari, who smirked at her. "Come on, I'll how you to Asuma-sensei's class." Yuki said obviously not understanding what was happening.

As Saku got up to leave she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Sasuke looking at her with intent eyes. "Who are you?" he asked. Her anger bubbled sending a hot spark of fire to Sasuke's hand. "It's common courtesy to tell your name first before asking so of others." Saku replied icily. "Saku!" Temari hollered. "Coming!" Saku hollered back. With that she walked away.

The guys stood there dumbstruck. "That girl snapped at me." Neji said. "That girl slapped me." Naruto said. "That girl told me off…" Sasuke added. "Who are they?" Shikamaru concluded. The guys heard screaming down the hall. "Run. Attack of the killer fangirls!" Sasuke said panic rising in his voice. The guys collected their thoughts and ran for their lives.

* * *

_In Asuma's math class_

* * *

_Saku P.O.V. _

I walked into the classroom to be met by glares from every girl in the class. I returned them my own glare (which happens to be damn scary!! Saku: you damn right!!1 (glares me) me: eeeps back to story!! X3) which warded them off and introduced myself again.

Asuma-sensei assigned me a seat in the back of the class, with Hinata in the front, Temari in the middle row, and TenTen two seats down from her. I suspect the reason he didn't put us together was the ever-looming prospect of talking. Well he had another thing coming. My sisters and I have telepathy. (Long story. I'll explain l8ter. Too lazy to do it now. X3) I also control the element of fire. I felt a connection from TenTen rising. But I didn't feel like talking. Asuma put a simple math problem on the black board:

**A squared + B squared ?**

This problem was too easy. I felt confusion rising from Hinata so I opened the connection between us two.

_Sakura _

_Hinata _

_Hina, you need some help?_

_Yeah!_

_Da answer is c squared._

_Thanks Saku! You is a life saver!!_

_Yeah, yeah, you need to start to remember how to do math. I won't be around forever to help you…. Okay maybe I will, but you still need to remember your math!!_

_Okay! Ja ne!! _

_Ja ne!! _

We closed the connection. I looked up to see that boy from earlier sitting next to me. "Look, I didn't mean to tell you off earlier. My name is Sakura. What's yours?" I held out my hand to him as a peace offering. He looked at it. "I promise, I don't have cooties." I teased.

I could tell he didn't like to be teased by the small tint of red on his cheeks. "Come on! My name is Saku. What's yours?" I pestered hoping to get him pissed, so he would answer me. My theory was correct. "Uchiha, Sasuke." He replied. "Thank you. I think we can become great friends Sasuke-san." I said.

I said san instead of Kun because I guessed he had a lot of fangirls, and I know what that feels like. He seemed like a pretty cold guy, so I used my powers to fill him with a happy memory of mine. I saw a little bit of color come to his face, and then it drained away. My powers never failed before. What was happening now?

**He's a coldhearted bastard!!**

Really?

**Yes!! He also has like a thousand fanfgirls! How the hell are we supposed to get around his bastard-ness AND win his heart?**

Yeah, how? Wait, who ever said anything about my winning his heart?

**I'm your inner bitch! I know these things.**

I ended up spending the entire math class talking (cough-yelling-cough X3) to my (bitchy!! X3) inner. Before I knew it was time for us to go home. I walked out with a single thought in my mind and on the way home: _Commence Operation: Bastard!! _

**SHANNARO!! CHA!!**

_(I don't feel like writing the rest of the school day. I will do that in chapter 2. except it's a new day and they will be do in the last 7 periods (if lunch is considered a period.) any way this is the weekend because they started school on a Friday. (which totally rox!! (I also am and was putting parenthesis inside parenthesis! X3) _

* * *

_Timeskip The Next Morning_

* * *

The girls always woke up at the same time on a Saturday morning: 4:30 am. (would, could never wake up that early!! Let alone on a Saturday!! X3) Their internal clocks (cough-bitchy inners-cough X3) always woke them up at this time so they could practice their powers without anyone seeing them. I mean who in their right mind would wake up at 4:30 **A freakin' M**?? Our school bastards as a matter of fact. (you will have to wait for that fact!! Yay mini cliffy!! X3)

The girls each were dressed in a Chinese style dress with white leggings underneath with an attractive tear rising from the bottom left side of the dress to the mid upper thigh. (ha ha!! mid upper thigh!! X3) Saku's dress was crimson with golden dragon imprints rising up it and crimson ballet flats to match; with her hair tied into 1 bun with 2 crimson chopsticks sticking out. TenTen's dress was forest green with a golden dragon imprint and ballet flats to match; and her hair in 2 long braids. Hina's dress was turquoise with a golden butterfly imprint and turquoise shoes to match. Temari's dress was lavender with golden butterfly imprints also, and lavender flats to match.

The girls stealthily walked out of their house and into Kohona's major forest. They went into the deepest darkest part of the forest until they all stopped and felt a rush of cold air. "This is the place…" Temari muttered. "then let us begin." Saku replied. The girls got into a sort of circle everyone with her hands in sort of a praying motion. "The Elemental Ritual shall begin!" Saku yelled. "Fire fears water…" she added. "Water fears lightning…" Hina added (Temari controls air, so she also controls lighting, and water conducts electricity. Hope you enjoyed our random science lesson!! X3) "Lightning fears earth…" Temari added. "And Earth fears fire." TenTen ended. "Together we create and maintain harmony using our gifts of sight! Fire wields the sight of create!" Saku yelled her voice booming with authority. "Water wields the sight of dream!" Hinata yelled. "Lightning wields the sight of wish!" Temari added. "And Earth wields the sight of inspire!" TenTen finished once more.

"We are The Guardians of the gates of Light, Life, and Love! We protect the mortal world from the Darkness. Guardians of the past, hear our pleas, to protect the world from the deadly oncoming silence grant us the dragon power!" Saku asked/yelled. Four dragons appeared and flew in a circle as if chasing each other in a never ending game of tag... "Misa guardian of fire! Lend me your dragon Kyo who powers rein over the wildfire!" Saku yelled. A red dragon with wings came from the group in the sky and stood in front of Saku. "Kyo dragon of fire, bond with me as you have in the past with my ancestors." Saku commanded. The dragon called Kyo rose up and walked into Saku's body, dissolving as he walked in. you could tell Saku was in pain; but she refused to show it to any one else. She nodded to Hinata who was next to her in the circle and she started her part of the ritual.

"Tohru guardian of water in all its forms! Lend me your dragon Azura who's powers rein over the mighty waterfall!" Hina yelled. A turquoise (that is my word of this 5 minutes. Starting now!! X3) dragon without wings flew down and sat in front of Hina. "Azura dragon of water, bond with me as you have in the past with my ancestors." Hina commanded. Azura got up from her sitting position and walked into Hina's body. Hot pain seared through her body yet she hid it well and Azura continued her part of the ritual. She looked over to Temari; who nodded and began her ritual.

"Hitomi guardian of air and lightning! Lend me your dragon Kagura whose powers rein over the mighty thunderstorm!" Temari yelled. A dragon the color of lightning flew down from the sky. She stood in a proud position in front of Temari. "Kagura dragon of air and lightning, bond with me as you have in the past with my ancestors." Temari commanded. Kagura got up and walked into Temari with an proud and defiant gait. The pain made her blood boil but hiding pain was one of Temari's specialties. She looked over to TenTen; who had a fierce determination in her eyes. She nodded to Temari and started to preform her part of the ritual.

TenTen was last in performing her side of the ritual. "Shigure guardian of the earth! Lend me our dragon Zakuro whose powers rein over the mighty earthquake!" TenTen yelled. The last dragon that was forest with wings green flew down to TenTen and stood in front of her waiting patiently. "Zakuro dragon of the earth, bond with me as you have in the past with my ancestors." TenTen commanded. Zakuro walked up to TenTen, bowed her head then began to walk inside of her.

Sakura looked around and saw that all the others, they were doing well now they had to finish this. She felt one last course of pain shift through her veins, then all she felt was a comforting warmth inside of her. "_Time to finish this!!"_ she thought. "Fire fears water, but that is balance." She said. A red light rose up and encircled her shooting up into the sky. She walked over to Hina and grasped her hand. Hina looked at her and nodded. "Water fears lightning, but that is harmony." Hina said. A beautiful turquoise light enfolded her and intertwined with the red light from Saku. She walked over to Temari and intertwined her hand with hers. Temari spoke. "Lightning fears earth, but that is peace." Her lighting yellow light intertwined with Saku's and Hina's lights. Temari walked over and grasped TenTen's hand. "And earth fears fire, but that makes tranquility." TenTen finished. The forest green glow of TenTen's enfolded with the other girls. The lights turned silver and the girls spoke at once. "Together we create harmony, peace, balance, and tranquility!" their lights swirled in the air and became a silver light.

Out of the silver light a silver dragon formed. "Dragon Kyoko! Wielder of all four elements, show us who will guide us into battle as our leader!" each girl yelled. Kyoko landed on the ground gracefully. She looked at each girl. Then she spoke. "The elemental guardian who shall lead the others in this incarnation shall be…" she said. Swirls took over her body as she started to transform. Her silver scaly body had been replaced by a flowing white gown. Her face slowly transformed. The light was blinding and when the girls were able to look up, they saw a magical replica of Sakura. "The guardian of fire!" Kyoko finished.

Each girl's eyes widened as they turned to Saku. Her dress became white and feathery angel wings sprouted from her back.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

The heartthrobs (cough-bastards-cough X3) of Kohona high were (for some random reason X3) walking into Kohona's deepest forest. "great idea, lazy-ass. Going into the most dangerous part of Kohona to escape fan girls! Great idea!!" Naruto shouted. "Shut up dobe. It was a great idea, and it will stay that way unless you keep yelling." Saskue said. Neji and Shikamaru snickered.

Then a bright light shone ahead. "What the hell was that?" Saskue asked. "only one way to find out." Naruto said as he started to run. The guys caught up.

As they neared the place where the light was, they had to shield their eyes. Saskue was the first to look up. He saw a beautiful girl with feathery angel wings standing a few feet away from him. The girl was wearing a white gown. She had long hair that was… '_pink!' _Saskue thought. As soon as the light had come it was gone. The girl with wings was gone and he saw 4 girls that had fainted and fell on the ground.

Each guy made their way to a girl, picked her up and walked out of the forest and to their house.

* * *

Chapter 2: Violent tennis (badmitton) is FUN!!

_Saku POV _

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I was on a bed under black sheets with my head resting on a white pillow. I looked up trying to remember what had happened before I got there.

**You were beginning the ritual, you are the chosen one. Oh and that hot bastard from school saw you!!**

Thanks…. Wait what??

**Yeah! That hot bastard saw you and the girls use your powers!!**

No fucking way…… where are the others, and where in the name of Kami-sama am I?

**By the looks of it, in the hot bastard's house. The girls are here too, just in different rooms.**

Okay. I hear someone at the door. Bye bitchy me!!

I stopped the conversation in my head with myself and looked up. "come in." I said. The door opened and Hina, Temari, and TenTen came rushing into the room. "Saku!! We were so worried!" Hina yelled. She ran over to my bedside and hugged me. "Hina, you're choking me!" I said. I wasn't exaggerating either. She was really choking me!!

She let go of me and started to explain things. Turns out we had been practicing our ritual and the school bastard-ish heartthrobs had seen us. They had seen us, and saw us pass out. They took us into their house. TenTen was the first to wake up. When the guys asked for an explanation, she gave a lie. They bought it and here they are now.

"Come on, we need to get back home. School starts in an hour." Temari said. I got out of bed and walked over to the other girls "Lets go." I said.

We joined hands. "Wind wields the sight of wish. I wish we were back at our house." Temari said while her hands started to glow. In the blink of an eye we were back at the house. We each got dressed and took our skate boards to school. '_somehow I think I'm forgetting something….'_ I thought. I shook the thought away as we neared the school.

* * *

_Back at the guys house_

* * *

"Where the fuck did they go?!" a few certain pissed off bastards and a lazy genius and a ramen obsessed blonde yelled to no one in particular.

_Normal POV_

The girls got off their skateboards and walked onto campus. They walked into the school and toward the bulletin board. It read:

_Talent show auditions today and tomorrow only!!_

_3:00 sharp each day_

_In Ms. Kurenai's classroom_

_Room 309!!_

_**WE NEED REAL TALENT THIS YEAR!!**_

The last sentence was emphasized and the same idea hatched inside of each girls head. "LETS TRY OUT FOR THE TALENT SHOW!!" they yelled at the same time, while earning a few confused look from the rest of the student body. "PUT YOUR EYES BACK IN YOUR DAMN HEADS!!" TenTen yelled. Everyone went back to their business.

"then it's settled. We will try out for the talent show." Saku said. "not try, get in!" Hina corrected. "not get in, WIN!!" Temari yelled. "HELL YEAH!!" they each yelled at the same time again. "Good luck." A bastard fan girl named Karin said. "Sharingan are so going to beat you armatures." Another bastard fan girl named Hikari snickered. "oh yeah? Well we'll let the judges do the talking, now wont we?" Saku said her, voice cool. Karin and Hikari huffed and walked away.

* * *

_Timeskip_

* * *

"we have P.E. with Anko??" Temari asked (yelled!!X3) "yes, yes we do." Hina replied. "well we might as well go in." TenTen said getting impatient. Saku pushed the door open. They walked in and looked in. The gym had a wooden floor, 2 basket ball hoops on either side of the court, and a net had been set up. The girls took seats on the bleachers and waited for Anko.

"ALRIGHT!! LISTEN UP KIDDES!!" a voice yelled. A pissed off woman with a stick of dango in her hand marched into the gym. Everyone shut up and turned to listen to her. '_that's Anko alright!'_ Saku thought. "Today we will be playing tennis… Violently." Anko said with a smirk. Hina, Temari, and Saku looked over to TenTen. Her chocolate colored eyes were blazing with happiness, and hot confidence.

"line up so I can put you into teams." Anko commanded. The students filed off the bleachers. Anko counted the m up. Luckily the girls were on the same team. "Red team put on jerseys, 30 seconds till' the game begins!" Anko yelled. 30 seconds passed and Anko blew her whistle.

TenTen was the first to serve. (yes they are playing tennis in teams!! It's my fucked up world and they play tennis in teams!! It's called badmittenX3) no body had a chance to hit the ball back over. This process repeated until the score was 15-love. Half the kids on the on team had been injured and were on the bleachers (the red team kids because of TenTen!! X3) and were cheering their teams on. The only kids left were TenTen, Saku, Hina, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Saskue, and Naruto. TenTen served the ball. It hit Naruto in the stomach, he went to the bleachers. Saku served and Saskue hit it back. Hina was able to hit it back, but Shikamaru caught it and it went zooming back into her stomach. She coughed a bit then went to the bleachers where Naruto welcomed her.

The bell rang and everyone filed out of the gym. They went into the locker rooms and changed. The girls were walking to their next class, when a very pissed off TenTen started a conversation. "If that damned bell hadn't rang, we would have won!!" TenTen complained. A loud scoff was heard from behind. TenTen whipped around to see….

"Neji-nii-san…" Hina stuttered. "This is the shit-head who gave you that gave you that glitch in your head?" Temari snarled. _'He's damn smexy!" _TenTen thought. _'Wait what? He hurt Hina! I should hate him! But he's waaaaaay too smexy!!'_ A bonk on the head brought TenTen back to reality.

"Tennie, we have to get to our next class." Saku snapped. "Okay Saku. Just let me say one more thing. Please?" Saku raised her brow then nodded. TenTen walked over to Neji and got in his face. He looked unfazed, but a small tint of a blush could be seen on his face (if you look with an extra STRONG microscopeX3).

TenTen smirked and began to speak. "Look, I don't care who you think you are because I know a few things about you. A: you made Hina lose her memory. B: you caused her pain over your stupid company Hyuga Inc. C: if you get anywhere near Hina or any of the rest of us, you'll wake up one day… without a memory..." TenTen ended. She turned heel and left to catch up with the girls.

"You shouldn't have threatened him Tennie." Hina said. "Well if he hurts you again, you have us! Kay?" TenTen said with a playful smirk on her face. "Hai! Domo arigato Tennie-chan." Hina thanked her. "come on you two, we need to get to class!" Saku yelled.

* * *

_In Kurenai's music class (I'm skipping art class kay! I don't feel like writing that right now. Maybe l8ter. X3)_

_TenTen POV_

* * *

We finally got to class and walked in and to our assigned seats. Last time in music we had free time. Now we had to get down to business. Ms. Yuuhi had asked us to chose a song to sing in front of the class. I opened up a connection with the girls to decide which song we were going to sing.

_Saku_

_Tennie_

_**Temari**_

**Hinata **

_I think we should sing 'Super girl'_

_**I like that one!! The remix or the original with Hina playing piano?**_

_Original!_

_Original!_

_**Well Hina do you want to play piano in the original?**_

**Well, okay!**

_**SWEET!!**_

_ARIGATO HINA-CHAN!!_

_What Saku said just quieter!!_

With that we closed the connection and Kurenai-sensei started to speak. "I want you all to sing something in a group or by yourself. If you can't sing then play an instrument or do both. I have every instrument known to man. I gave this assignment out yesterday. Is any-one ready?" Only we and those bastards from yesterday raised their hands. "Ladies first." Kurenai-said. We got up onto the mini stage. Hina went over to the piano in the middle of the stage she started the intro to the song then we began:

**Hina **

_**Temari **_

_Saku _

_Me_

_**All**_

**Sometimes I have dreams**  
_I picture myself flying above the clouds, high in the sky_  
_Conquering the world  
__**With my magic piano  
Never being scared, but then I realize**_

_I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world_  
_And I wanna know who's gonna save me_ (_**who's gonna save me**_)  
_**I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world**_  
**And I wanna know why I feel so alone**

_**Seems like a dream**_  
_But there's one thing missing_ (_**missing**_)  
_**Nobody's here with me**_ (_**here with me**_)  
_To share and know that I've been given  
_**I need someone that's strong enough for me**

_**I need someone, I won't stop till I find the one  
**__Who will stop the longing in my life  
_**I need someone, I won't stop till I find the one**  
_Who will stop the longing in me _

_I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world_  
_And I wanna know who's gonna save me_ (_**who's gonna save me**_)  
_**I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world**_  
**And I wanna know why I feel so alone**

_I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world_  
_and I wanna know who's gonna save me_ (_**who's gonna save me**_)  
_**I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world**_  
**And I wanna know why I feel so alone**

_I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world_  
_And I wanna know who's gonna save me_ (_**who's gonna save me**_)  
_**I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world**_  
**And I wanna know why I feel so alone **

We got off the stage leaving our mini audience in pure awe. "nicely done girls." Kurenai-sensei complimented. "Now Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Saskue, it's your turn." She added and motioned for the boys to walk onto the stage. They jumped up the stage and I couldn't help but notice how soft Neji's hair looked. _'Dude, stop thinking about him!! He is the enemy!! How did his hair get so soft?? Does he use conditioner?? How did he get so damned smexy?? Stop thinking these thoughts TenTen!!' _Before I knew it the guys had started.

Saskue

Neji

**Naruto**

_**Shikamaru**_

_**All **_

I lost myself at your show last night  
Looking at the sparkling eyes  
In the middle of a fresher crowd  
You keep living like you're a movie star  
But tell me who you really are  
When the lights go down

Baby you're a glitter doll  
_**On the radio  
**_I dissolve  
_**In the stereo  
You've got me**_  
You've got me coming back for more

_**Pop princess hold my hand  
**_Pop princess I'm a fan  
**Pop princess I need you now  
**Freak me out, turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
**Pop princess drive me wild  
**_**Pop princess I need you now**_  
So baby turn your love up loud

_**You were hiding in a darkened stall**_  
**Waiting on your curtain call  
**_**Getting your peace of mind**_  
**But I was looking past the glossy stare**  
_**I knew who was really there**_  
**And I'd like to spend some time**

Baby you're a glitter doll  
_**On the radio  
**_I dissolve  
_**In the stereo  
You've got me**_  
You've got me coming back for more

Baby girl I think you're radical  
**But you're a star and I'm fanatical**  
_**Can we start something new**_  
Just between me and you

Pop princess, ohh  
Pop princess, ohh  
_**So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess, ohh  
**_**Pop princess, ohh  
**_**So baby turn your love up loud  
**_**Pop princess, ohh**  
Pop princess, ohh  
_**So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love**_

They finished on a good note. And that is something coming from me, a famous rock-star. I felt panic rise from Saku. I was puzzled. Apparently she noticed and opened the connection.

_What's wrong Saku?_

_Did you listen to the lyrics of that song??_

_Uhhh… no?_

_Maybe they know about our secret!!_

_They couldn't! could they?_

_Think Tennie. We're number 1 on the charts! Virtually everyone knows 'Supergirl' because it was our first ever hit!! And we sound, scratch that, are the elementals!! Put 2 and 2 together, Tennie!!_

_When did we switch to math?_

_Don't mess with me Tennie… I'm going to go talk with Hina and Tema okay. Keep on your toes! Avoid any conversation on the elementals. Ja ne!_

_Ja ne…_

We closed the connection and I looked hastily over to Neji. He found my gaze on him and he…. SMIRKED?? I was pissed, yet I couldn't help but blush at him. Yes!! ME TenTen BLUSHED!! I was the first time I blushed in like 16 months!! I was grateful when the bell rang signaling me to get the hell out of here. My next class was with Shizune, bless Tsunade's drunken heart!!

* * *

_In first aid with Shizune_

_Normal POV _

* * *

Students filed into the nurse's classroom/ office. There were desks in 3 straight neat rows. 10 desks in each row. Shizune's desk was in the back of the room, and the chalk board was in the front. The room was painted a sky blue color, and white clouds painted on the ceiling. All in all the room was beautiful. Saku and Hina couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of the simple little classroom (this is Saku, Hina, Tennie, and Tema's 2 week at school FYI X3). The girls walked to their assigned seats, Saku's by the window, Hina's two seats from the left wall, Tema's in the back of the room, close to Shizune, and Tennie in the second row, near the chalkboard.

"Students today we will be practicing c.p.r." the black haired teacher started. "We will take a class vote to see whether we will be using our c.p.r. dummy Carl, our fellow classmates." Shizune said. "Raise your hand if you would like to use Carl." Shizune commanded. 10 students put their hands into the air. "If you want to use your fellow classmates." She added. 20 students raised their hands. "Bye Carl! I will be pairing you up into groups." Shizune said while throwing Carl into a random box.

'_Remember the plan, Shizune! We have to get these bastard boys with girls who will whip them into shape! If this plan doesn't work, we're dead! If Tsunade couldn't do it, what makes her think 4 teenage girls could?!'_ Shizune thought. "Shizune-sensei?" Saki asked. "Huh? Oh! Now let me pair you up. Saskue, Saku, Naruto, Hina, lazy-ass, Temari, and Neji and TenTen. Get into your groups and get a cot from the closet. Ladies will go first." She concluded. Everyone split up into their groups.

* * *

_Saskue POV_

* * *

'_Why do I have to be paired up with __**HER?**__' _I asked myself. _I don't even know what kind of girl she is? Hopefully __**not**__ a fan girl!_ This girl, named Sakura looked at me, with a pissed off look on her face. "Look, I don't want to do this with you either 'Kay. Lets just get it over with." She snapped while getting a cot from the closet. I felt an amused smirk creep onto my face. _'This may not be so bad after all…'_

We went over to a corner in the large room and she pointed to the cot, telling me to lie down. I complied, I held my breath, and closed my eyes to give it a mood. (Drama queen!! X3). She pumped my chest a few times, pulled my lips apart and leaned down for the 'kiss' of life.

It wasn't as bad as I thought. She didn't shove her tongue into my mouth like a normal fan girl would. She just did what the assignment was. A few pink locks of hair fell onto my hair. _'Her hair smells like cherryblossoms… wait what the hell'_ I asked my self again. I was a bit surprised when the bell rang and she pulled away from my lips. She held out her hand to me. I took it and she walked to the door. She turned her head and said "Nice working with you, Ja ne!" while putting up the peace sign with her fingers. I waved and she walked out of the room.

* * *

_Free Period_

_Normal POV_

* * *

Saki walked out of Shizune's classroom Hina and Tema behind her. "Where's Tennie?" she asked. "She has to talk to Shizune-sensei. She'll meet us in the library. Remember that damn art project we have to do?" Hina replied. Saku nodded and walked to the library with the girls.

"Hinata! When Iruka sensei said still life portrait, I think he meant sit still!" Saku whispered/snapped. "Well I'm sorry! I have to finish this poem from Kakashi sensei's class!" Hina whisper/snapped back. "Let me see that!" Tema said. She snatched the paper away from Hina, and began to read her curly handwriting.

_Hinata_

_Kakashi sensei's homeroom_

_English poem_

_Out of sight, out of mind  
Out of time to decide  
Do we run? Should I hide  
For the rest of my life  
_**  
**_Can we fly? Do we stay?  
We could lose we could win  
And the more minute takes  
To make plans, or mistakes_

_30 minutes, the blink of an eye  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide  
30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies  
30 minutes to finally decide_

Temari looked wide eyed at the paper. "Hina Chan, this is beautiful!" she was able to choke out. "Let me see." Saki said while snatching the paper away from Tema. (They are a very snatchy little family aren't they? X3) her eyes grew wider as they scanned the paper. "Hinata Chan, we should make this into a song!" Saku said, excitement rising in her voice. Hinata thought it over in her head, and finally nodded.

At that moment TenTen walked into the library and over to the table the girls were sitting at. "TenTen chan!" Saku. "Would you mind doing Hina and my math homework?" she asked. TenTen looked at Saku like she was crazy. "Hm. Only if you do my report on roman music for Kurenai sensei's class." TenTen said. Sakura pouted and agreed.

_In the music room with Saku and Hinata._

"okay, since its your poem you sing while I play the piano, okay?" Saku said. Hinata nodded. Hinata began singing:

**Out of sight, out of mind  
Out of time to decide  
Do we run? Should I hide  
For the rest of my life**

**30 minutes to finally decide  
30 minutes to whisper your name**  
_**30 minutes to shoulder the blame**_**  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies**_**  
30 minutes to finally decide**_

* * *

Outside the music room…

* * *

"Teme, do you hear that?" Naruto asked. "Hn, yes I do. And your point would be?" said bastard replied. "I haven't heard her before. Its coming from the music room… come on teme! Lets go check it out!" Naruto said while pulling Saskue along with him.

"We're here. Now look inside and see who it is, so we can go." Saskue whispered to Naruto. He nodded and opened the door slightly. Inside he saw a pretty girl with short dark blue hair and pretty lavender eyes. She was singing that song, while another girl with pink hair and bright green eyes played the piano.

"Teme, you have to see this! Its those 2 girls that sit next to us!" Naruto whispered/yelled. "only if it will shut you up." Saskue replied as he switched places with naruto.

And it was true. The 2 girls were in the music room. He looked pass he purple haired girl, and straight at the pinkette. She looked strangely peaceful when playing the piano.

_**Almost beautiful...**_

_Yeah... Wait, what?_

_**YOU AGREED!! YOU LIKE SAKURA!! NOW WE CAN MARRY HER AND HAVE LITTLE PINK HAIRED UCHIHA BABIES!!**_

_You dont know how gay that sounds._

_"_Teme, we'd better go. It's almost time for lunch." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded, and the 2 left for the lunch room.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

* * *

_"_Hina, its about time for school to end." I said.

"But we have homeroom next." She replied

"We can watch the class through the girls eyes. That way we can practice." I replied.

She nodded. So we walked back to the library. we told tenten and temari about our dicesision, and watched the class. It was simple enough. When Temari and TEnten got into homeroom, they told Kakashi that Sakura and Hinata were feeling sick. Then school was over.

* * *

_The Next Day_

* * *

"Saku, are you sure you want to go to school today?" Temari asked worriedly.

Sakura nodded.

Today was the day her parents disowned her. The 4th anniversary.

Her parents died the day after.

Sakura was usually emotionally unstable on those two days. She would shut down. If anyone mentioned parents, she'd begin sobbing uncontrolably. She'd be quick to anger and violence if anyone dared to try to hurt her or the girls.

"You sure?" Hinata asked.

Sakura nodded. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a black shirt and in white letters it read: _'Dont Fuck With Me Today.'_ . Also some skinny jeans, and black converse with simple white stars. Her hair was in 2 low ponytails. Over that she wore a black jacket. She zipped it up and pulled it over her head. She walked out of the house and went straight to the garage.

Inside she saw her shiny red Volvo. She got in and waited for the girls to. Once everyone was in, she started the car and she drove towards the school.

It was raining.

Flowers wilted.

The air was violent.

Why?

The keepers of the Elements couldn't take seeing their leader this way.

* * *

_At The School_

_Sakura POV_

* * *

Classes seemed to go by in a blur.

Before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

But instead of reaching for the lunch inside my locker, I reached for my guitar.

_Sakura..._

Tenten's voice had wormed its way into my mind.

_I'll be fine. And if I'm not, you'll know..._

I replied.

I walked out of the school, and let my feet carry me where they may. I saw a lush, green forest 2 miles away from the school the other day, and decided to go there. Tenten had shortened the walk for me. I had only taken 12 steps and I was in the forest.

I found a cherryblossom tree-my namesake- and sat down underneath it. I pulled my guitar from my back, strummed, and began to play. Soon, I began to sing.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
And you'd hold me close in your arms  
I thought of the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay right here holdin' me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me  
I'm thinkin' back from the past  
It's true the time is flyin' too fast_

_miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you_

I stopped and let out a choked sob. I looked up at the sky. The rain was pouring down and mixing with my tears.

Hinata can be so emotional... I thought.

My hood had fallen back, and my hair was soaked. I wasn't cold. I was never cold. (hello, fire element?)

"What are you doing here, Sakura?"

* * *

_dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

_who could that be?_

_I felt so mean when I rote this. I can't beleive that I made this happen to Saku as well as all the other girls._

_Sakura's story was different because she had a strong bond with her parents before they got rid or her. Their reasons as well as the cause of their deaths the next day are unknown. To you people. I sure as shit know what happened._

_Yeah, I'm evil. You get used to it eventually._

_Anywayz, she spent 1 year in an orphanage then Anko adopted her and Tenten became her "sister". 7 months later Hinata came, then 1 week later was Temari._

_Hope you liked that._

_The song was "I miss you" by Hannah Montanna._

* * *

I turned my head around and saw Sasuke looking at me. He had a black umbrella over his head.

"I w-was just..." I didnt know what I was doing.

"That song." he stated.

"I wrote it after my parents died." I said.

His blank expression sofetned a little bit.

"Look, I dont want any of your stupid pity, okay?" I snapped.

"Stop crying." He said.

That was weird. How could he see the tears falling down my face?

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Because..." He trailed off.

"Come on. We need to get back." he said.

"Okay." I said, defeated.

I got up and grabbed my guitar. I walked over to him until I couldn't feel the rain on my head. I was under his umbrella. And we began the slow trek back to the school.

Once we got back, Hinata and Temari bombarded me with questions. I answered all of them faithfully.

"You were gone for awhile. It's time for homeroom." Tenten stated.

I nodded.

"Sasuke, why did you help me?" I asked.

But he was gone before he could answer me.

Once again, Kakashi had given us free time. He was too busy reading his (FUCKIN PERVERTED) book. So I busied myslef with writing.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like i'm walkn' on broken glass  
Like my world's spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast  
_  
_Were you right, was i wrong  
Were you weak, was i strong  
Yeah both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we laughed  
And we hurt and we tried yea  
But the planets all aligned_  
_When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

It was weird.

Out of my element...

Did I write that because of how I felt when I had my little encounter with Sasuke?

I did feel different when I was around him...

I felt a gaze on my paper and saw Sasuke reading it. I pulled my notebook up to my chest and blushed. He was reading that?!

He smirked at my reaction and continued to whatever he was doing. And I continued writing.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like i'm driting out to the sea  
Like the tide's pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder the breathe  
_  
_We cannot deny how we feel inside  
We cannot deny_

_Were you right, was i wrong  
Were you weak, was i strong  
Yeah both of us broken_  
_Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped yea  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react _

_Kaleidoscope of colors turnin'_

I bit the end of my pencil. I had stopped. Damn you, writers block!!

Ug.

"How about "Hopes on fire, sun is burning"?" I heard Sasuke ask.

I looked up at him.

"Great idea... Thanks." I replied.

"Hn."

I just smiled at him.

_Hopes on fire, sun is burnin'  
Shining down on both of us_  
_Don't let us lose it  
Don't let us lose it _

_Were you right, was i wrong  
Were you weak, was i strong  
Yeah both of us broken_  
_Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped yea  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react _

_Were you right, was i wrong  
Were you weak, was i strong  
Yea- both of us broken  
Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped yea_  
_Yea,yea,yea  
We lived, we loved, we hurt, we jumped  
We're right we're wrong,we're weak, we're strong  
We lived to love _

But the planets all aligned  
_When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
Yea, yea, yea  
And just like that the chemicals react  
Yea, yea, yea  
The chemicals react_

"It's good." I heard Sasuke murmer.

I smiled at him, brightly.

He smirked in return.

"Arigato, Sasuke."

* * *

Since my little encounter with Sasuke kun (he lets me call him that) his fangirls have been becoming even more of bitches. And it was really pissing me off. So Sasuke and I were friends. So what? I didn't give a shit.

Today was an early release!

So off I was to lunch, then I'd skip happily home.

"They call this shit food?" Temari questioned while lifting a sporkful of "spagetti".

"Don't worry. I _**ALWAYS **_have spares." Hinata said.

And out of her backpack were 3 bento boxes and a pack of instant ramen!! HUZZAH!!

"ARIGATO HINA CHAN!! WHERE WOULD WE BE WITHOUT YOUR AMAZING COOKING??" Tenten and I yelled. We began getting hysterical.

I opened my bento and saw onigri, cherry tomatoes, sushi (with salmon), and some regular sticky white rice. A small stick of dango was resting happily on top of my rice.

By the look of it, the girls got the same things I did.

I broke my chopsticks and dug in.

"Mind id we sit here?" I heard a voice ask.

Naruto and his idiot wonder was standing behind me with his tray of food. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji were right behind him. Unfortunately so was Karen, Hikaru, Minna (Neji fangirl) and Kiko (Shikamaru fangirl.)

"Only if you lose the sluts. They don't look good on you." Temari said polietly, earning a few scowls.

"Leave." Sasuke said.

"But-" Karin began.

I saw his eyes flash red for a minute, then Karin and the other sluts went away; glaring daggers at me and the girls.

"You're going to eat that shit?" Temari asked them in disbeleif. She pointed at Shikamaru's food, which appeared to be moving...

I saw Sasuke's food do the same thing.

"Here. Take half of mine." I said.

He looked at me.

"You gonna gawk at me all day, or are you going to eat?" I snapped.

He picked up a cherry tomato twirled it and put it into his mouth. I felt glares on my back.

And sure enough, Karin and Bitch Co. were glaring daggers into my back. I returned that with my gonna-make-ya-wish-ya-NEVER-EVER-glared-at-me glare. I saw them flinch, I smiled, and turned back around.

"frent" I heard Sasuke mutter.

"Huh?" I said.

"You four are different. You don't get scared when you see our fangirls, you don't swoon like idiots when we come, and you don't fawn all over us." Shikamaru listed.

I made an "O" with my mouth. I turned and saw Hinata sharing her ramen with Naruto.

_**DAMN!! THIS SHIT SCREAMS TROUBLE!! AND MATCHMAKING MISCHEVIOUS-NESS!!**_

_LETS DO THIS SHITT!!_

(Insert inner High Five.)

I looked over to Temari. She had the same glint in her eyes. She made a slight twirl motion with her hand and the ramen in the cup swirled. Hinata looked up at us questioningly. They were now munchin on Le same noodle.

It was getting shorter...

And shorter...

I-was-on-the-edge-of-my-seat shorter...

And their eyes met...

They kept on the noodle. I had no clue that Hina had _**THAT **_much confidence.

Damn...

Wait for it...

And their lips met.

Hinata was utterly shocked but didn't pull away. Naruto was suprised as well but didn't pull away. I swore I saw his tongue slip into her mouth.

And it was then that I realized, that, that was Hinata's first kiss.

* * *

_**Hinata POV**_

* * *

I was completely and utterly shocked.

Naruto, was kissing me?

But for real...

His tonuge slipped into my mouth. We battled for dominance, and it was a tie.

Why?

Because Tenten said "Naruto, stop eating Hinata's mouth." and ruined my moment of utter and complete bliss...

It sucked that it had to end.

Naruto is a good kisser...

_**Sakura POV**_

HOORAY!!

HAPPY DANCE TIME!!

You could tell Hinata enjoyed the kiss. She and Naruto both had a light blush on their faces afterward. Temari and I high fived eachother, Tenten said "Naruto, stop eating Hinata's mouth" which in Tenten language means "_You can kiss her. But if you break her heart, I'll break your face."_ The guys just snickered.

I heard something in Hinata's mind and secretly opened up the connection.

_Naruto is a good kisser..._

"Now, now Hina chan." I muttered.

She looked at me and blushed. She now knew that I had read her mind.

Hey, family has a right to sneak into family's minds!!

* * *

_**Looking back, I see that this chapter sucked shit!! Except for the NARUHINA moment. that was for all you NARUHINA fans out there. anywayz, I'd like the readers to vote on the song in the next chapter.**_

_**1: Keep Holding On- Avril Lavingne (i spelled that wrong.) **_

_**If you choose this one, Sakura n Sasuke will have a project where they have to find out more bout eachother. Sasu tells Saku bout how family (cept for Mikoto-kaa chan) no like him. Saku writes song afterwards, plays for Sasuke then get all goo-goo gfriend bfriend.**_

_**2: Why don't you break my heart-Hilary Duff(Saku), Who knew-Pink (Temari), Teardrops on my guitar-Taylor Swift (Hina), and Behind These Hazel Eyes-Kelly Clarkson (Tenten)**_

_**If u choose this on, over the course of 2 chapters the girls will (NO FUKIN DUH) get wit the guys. they find the guys wit other girls and sing these songs. no clue how to get them together. would need lots of help from readers on this one.**_

_**3: Angel to you (Sasuke)**_

_**If chosen, Sakura will help Sasuke rite this song bout a girl he likes. den, he'll sing it and den will tell her it was 4 her.**_

_**Please choose a song!! Voting is open until the 23rd of September!!**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Rosabelle The Sarcastic**_


End file.
